1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for anastomosing two or more anatomical structures, such as vascular structures. Embodiments according to the invention are desirable in both minimally invasive and conventional surgical situations. Certain embodiments have particular application to minimally invasive direct coronary artery bypass (MIDCAB) and off-pump (OPCAB) procedures, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical connections (anastomoses) between two tubular structures of soft tissue (e.g. blood vessels) typically are fashioned with “linkage” devices, such as flexible suture or rigid staples. Such anastomoses involve surgical incisions of the two soft tissue structures, which result in cut edges. These edges ideally are excluded from the inside channel (lumen) of the two joined structures. Ideally, the linkage devices are also excluded from the lumen.
The suture- and staple-type linkage devices of the prior art, however, do not always achieve the above-described ideal; cut tissue edges and the linkage devices themselves sometimes are exposed to the lumen. See FIGS. 1A-1D, for example, which show unpredictable eversion and exclusion of cut edges 10 (of ends 20, 30 of anatomical structures 40, 50) and suture 60 from lumen 70 when sutures alone are used, as in the prior art.